


BBoom Bboom!

by Cheesecakebat



Category: MXM (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecakebat/pseuds/Cheesecakebat
Summary: Just a random idea that popped in my head after realizing that the visual Gods Hwang Hyunjin and Kim Younghoon will be working together





	BBoom Bboom!

**Author's Note:**

> have fun!

"Hyunjin, Chan and Jisung will be joining some of The Boyz members, Samuel Kim and MXM for the inkigayo special stage. Your first practice together is tomorrow so please sleep early as it starts in the morning! " said the manager as he left the dorm

"Momoland's Bboom Bboom huh?" grinned Jisung

"I don't know how to feel about dancing to a girl group song oh God" Hyunjin wailed

"What if they ask you guys to wear costumes like Got7 hyungs when they covered Dumb Dumb? " snickered Jeongin 

"I bet Hyunjin will look the prettiest" snorted Seungmin

"SHUT UP" yelled the said boy as he got up and hid behind Woojin, who conveniently walked in to the mess

"What's going on? "

"Jinnie hyung is worried about covering Bboom Bboom with the rest!~" Jeongin smirked

"HYUNG LOOK AT HIM! PLEASE TELL HIM TO SHUT UP PLEASE" 

"CAN YOU STOP YELLING OH MY GOD"yelled Chan who was quiet about the whole thing

"But hyung..." Hyunjin whined and pressed himself against Woojin's backside and pawed on his arm, pouting

"Fine. Guys stop teasing Hyunjin and go get ice cream or something"

"You're allowing us to go out!? " excliamed Jisung happily

"Unfortunately yes so go now BUT DONT GO OUT TOO LONG"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*AT THE PRACTICE ROOM*

The three boys waited nervously as they waited for the manager to tell them that they can go in because they were the last since SOMEONE FORGOT TO SET THE ALARM (Jisung:I FORGOT OKAY OMG) 

"Okay you boys can come in. Be back as soon as practice ends okay? " he said and patted the three's shoulders as he waltzed away grinning 

The three shrugged and pushed the door, gasping as the other boys pause what they were doing and stared at them. Chan, being the rightful leader bowed and introduced himself, Jisung following shortly. Hyunjin however paused and gaped like a fish at the attention, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as he stutters through his introduction, eyes looking down to the wooden floor of the practice room. 

"Hey, don't be nervous! We're all idols here~" an unfamiliar voice said, along with footsteps and a hand on his shoulder. Hyunjin looked up to meet the face of Kim Donghyun of MXM grinning at him. He responded with an awkward smile and gulped at the handsome face. 

"O-Okay then!"

"Good, now the others will introduce themselves!" He walked behind us three and pushed us lightly towards the others who were grinning and waving

"HI IM JOOHAKNYEON! I'M ERIC'S TEAM-MATE !" Haknyeon bouced as he introduced himself

"calm down joo! Sorry about him, he's quite a sunshine here. Anyways, I'm Q from The Boyz " he smiled and petted Haknyeon's head calmly

"Younghoon. Kim Younghoon" said a voice from the corner. The three turned their heads to the side,and Hyunjin's Jaw dropped as he saw the man. HE WAS HANDSOME AS FUCK. 

"close your mouth Hyunjin" said Jisung as he slapped Hyunjin's butt. Making the latter yelp and slap him in embarrassment, the other boys laughed at their antics

"Okay stop laughing at him guys look, his face is red" chuckled a boy known to everyone, Kim Samuel. He must've understood that the boys knew who he was so he just nodded in satisfaction. 

"I'm Kim Donghyun and that alpaca looking idiot is my teammate Im youngmin."

"HEY!" Yelled Youngmin

"Okay enough with the introductions, we should start practising " said Younghoon ,getting up from his position of leaning against the wall and walking to the front, eyes glancing at Hyunjin and smirking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Hyunjin p. o. v) 

*after weeks of practicing*

"Okay so we got everything down! Let's do a practice round now then we can go an eat beef later! My manager's treat~" smiled Samuel

"Wow tomorrow's performing day dksbjs I'm excited to eat alot!!" wiggled Haknyeon as he stood in position 

"you boys and your meat" sighed the choreographer, "Younghoon! Go watch the session, I have to leave early today" 

"yes sir!" He grinned and I died a little right there. I won't lie, I did develop a crush on the older boy after weeks of practising together, heart pounding and butterflies fill my stomatch everytime the boy touches me to help me do the choreo right. 

Younghoon walked up to the front and told all of us to do the song individually. I was last so I sat at the back watching everything, the way his eyebrows furrow when someone does a mistake or the way he kindly but sternly corrects them. After giving a few praises to Samuel, he finally called me up, I was shaking as I stood in position but once the music played, I knew I had to be professional so i ignored the fluttering feeling and performed,add a lip bite at the butt slapping part then finishing of with a wink.

"O-Okay Hyunjinnie you did well.The wink and lip bite was....um..nevermind it was good! Now um,let's head for the beef?" He stammered.

I looked at him in confusion as he quickly got up to wait outside,I turned to the others but they only snickered at me.Letting out a huff and pout,I walked out too.

(3rd. p. o. v) 

"Do you think they'll get together?" Questioned Samuel

"I think they will.Besides, the society now accepts same gender marriage" Grinned Donghyun as he smiled sweetly at Youngmin

"Ew no PDA please you disgusting creatures" Said Chan disgusted

"Shut up hyung, you and Woojin hyung are worse" Snickered Jisung

"Says the hoe who grinded himself on Minho hyung" sneered Haknyeon

"GUYS HOW LONG WILL YOU TAKE!? " yelled Hyunjin from outside. The boys chuckled as they walked out, smirking at Hyunjin's panicked expression while Younghoon had earphones on while playing his phone. 

They walked to the nearest but secluded bbq place and sat at the furthest corner, thanking the owner that gave them the place with a barrier and door. The boys quickly took their seats, making the only two spots next to each other left for Hyunjin amd Younghoon. Hyunjin chose to ignore Haknyeon's yelp as he kicked him from under the table. 

"Okay guys let's order!" Grinned Hyunjin

After a few minutes, the food finally arrived and they started to eat, Hyunjin saw that there was no more beef left and pouted. Suddenly he saw someone put some beef on his rice, he looked to the side and saw Younghoon smiling at him, 

"You should eat, you don't want to be hungry when you get back don't you? "

Hyunjin nodded and smiled back, gaze not leaving Younghoon's. The two broke their eyecontact when someone (me:samuel. samuel:SHHH) coughed exaggeratedly. 

"No PDA please, Youngmin and Donghyun are already a handful" snickered Jisung,squeeking as a tissue flew to his face.

The two just glanced at eachother and chuckled quietly as the continued to eat again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" AH I'm so full!" exclaimed samuel

"See you guys tomorrow! And Hyunjin,don't forget your lip bite and wink" smirked Younghoon as he ruffled Hyunjin's hair as he walked by

The said boy waited until the other group members left before he shrieked and slapped himself making the Stray Kids members laugh at his antics. 

"Ooooo Hyunjinnie has a crush on the Ice Prince~" cooed Chan 

"Shut up I don't! "

"Say whatever you want Jinnie~" Chan singsonged as he started to walk back to the dorms 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay guys the performance was great! Give yourselves a round of applause" cooed the staff

"They'll be an after party later at Kisuma Hotel so please come! It starts at seven okay? " she said then walked away

"It's a shame that we won't be practicing together anymore.. I just found new friends that aren't in JYP!" exclaimed Chan

"Yeah that's sad but its okay! We have eachother's phone numbers.,we can meet up when we're free!!! " a happy Haknyeon said

"Yeah, so Hyunjin, You up for that movie? " Younghoon suddenly added in, making the others look at Hyunjin wide-eyed

"WHAT"

"oh um yeah.. " said Hyunjin shyly, ignoring the others

"Great! Oh and you guys can go to the party without us alright? If anyone asks, just tell them that we weren't feeling well"Younghoon smiled

"Are you guys on a date? " snickered Jisung

"NO" "YES" 

Hyunjin turned to look at Younghoon with surprise laced on his features while the latter just turned his body to face his, grabbing both of Hyunjin's hands and stares down into his eyes, making the younger boy blush.

"Hwang Hyunjin, I know that this is really unromantic but I like you."

".....It really is unromantic" Hyunjin grimaced, Younghoon looked down in embarrassment,surprising Hyunjin because the boy was always so chic and composed it was shoking to see him flustered. 

"But it's fine really! It's the thought that counts right? Younghoon hyung? "

"I -I guess it does.... I'm sorry, I guess you don't like me enou-"

The others squealed and whistled as they saw the shorter boy pull Younghoon into a kiss, arms wrapping around Younghoon's to pull them close together. The latter was surprised and instinctively ,his hands move to rest on Hyunjin's hips. 

"You got my answer? " smirked Hyunjin who suddenly got cocky

"Mmhm" 

The taller man rested his chin on Hyunjin's head

"I love you"

"me t-too."

**Author's Note:**

> thankieee


End file.
